Sugar (A!)
"Sugar" is the tenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and forty-first episode overall. Plot Rogue walked out of the X-Mansion, headed towards the red car parked at the entrance. -Hello, there.- She smiled as she spotted the man leaning against it. -You like it, ma cherie?- -Y’know you don’t need to do this, right?- -I know.- Gambit smiled, opening the door for her. Rogue smiled, rolling her eyes as she got in the passengers side. -Where are we going tonight?- -Absolutely anywhere you want. La ville est à nous.- -A lil odd to say that ‘bout New York.- -You know I don’t settle for little… Neither do you.- -Right.- She said, turning on the radio. -What are you waiting for?- She looked at him. -Oh, I was just waiting for your answer.- -Now shut up and drive!- She sang along to Rihanna’s song that was playing on the radio. ♫ Got you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that’s smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curve? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night ‘Cause I’m 0 to 60 in three point five Baby, you got the keys… Now shut up and drive ♫ Suddenly, an axe hit the roof, as the blade cut through the metal. Gambit swerved around a corner, trying to get the attacker off the roof. Rogue rolled up her sleeves. -I’ll handle it, sugar.- She smiled, flying out of the car through the window. -You’re not who I’m looking for!- Sugar Man exclaimed. -I don’t care. You messed with the wrong mutants.- She flew towards him, ready to punch him off the car. The evil mutant extended his prehensile tongue, grabbing her wrist. ♫ So if you feel me, let me know, know, know Come one now, what you waitin’ for, for, for My engine’s ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go ♫ -This is even more disgusting than Toad’s…- She looked down at the creature’s muscular organ and pulled on it, destabilizing Sugar Man. The villain was about to fall from the car, but he grabbed the axe that was firmly stuck in the roof. Rogue flew towards the axe and started kicking it repeatedly. However, Sugar Man was back standing on his feet, holding a hammer. ♫ Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) ♫ Sugar Man pulled the axe out of the roof and attempted to strike Rogue with it, who dodged it. ♫ Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive) ♫ The X-Man retaliated, punching the mutant’s body. ♫ (Drive, drive, drive) ♫ Suddenly, the car stopped at once, as if it had crashed against something. However, nothing was in the way. Due to the impact, Sugar Man and Gambit were propelled off the vehicle into the street. On the other side of the road, Mister Sinister was standing, holding a hand out at the car’s wrecked bumper. Remy pulled out his bo staff as Sugar Man got his axe and hammer ready. The evil mutant ran against Le Diable Blanc, clashing their weapons together. LeBeau smirked, kinetically charging the staff and gaining a momentary advantage over the villain’s lethal weapons. However, Sugar Man used one of his extra arms to destabilized Gambit, making him trip. Rogue slid over the car hood, running to his aid, but was induced mental paralysis by Essex, who walked to the other men. -Enough, Sugar Man.- Nathaniel smirked. He placed Gambit in a test subject tube and flew away with him and his minion, carrying them telekinetically. The female mutant ran to the car as soon as Sinister’s control over her was over, and she started following the levitating mutants. -They’re getting away…- She muttered to herself, looking back at the empty road behind her. She swerved violently and, taking advantage of her inertia, flew through the door, destroying it. Flying at full speed, Rogue punched Mr. Sinister’s face, making him drop both Sugar Man and Gambit’s test subject tube. -You will not interfere!- Essex yelled violently, firing a concussive blast from the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. Rogue took a hit, making her descend rapidly. However, she could regain her stability before Nathaniel got his hands on Gambit again. -Don’t make me do this.- Rogue smirked, pulling her glove off. -This is something between LeBeau and I! He betrayed me, and he will pay for it! He will pay for his every debt!- -Do I look like I care? Like I told your freakish buddy, you messed with the wrong mutants, sugar.- She spat bitterly. -So did you.- Sinister laughed. Rogue flew towards the villain, ready to touch him and absorb his powers. However, as soon as their skins were in physical contact, he “turned off” her mutant powers. -What did you do?- She looked at her bare hand, unable to tap into Sinister’s powers. -You steal… I dilate.- He smiled widely. Gambit pulled out his whole deck of cards and charged it telekinetically, throwing them at Sugar Man. As soon as the cards hit the floor, they exploded as if they were grenades. Rogue looked down at the explosions and flew towards her boyfriend, aiding him against Sugar Man. Mr. Sinister teleported himself in front of the mutants and smiled. -LeBeau… Haven’t you told your girl about your… Work for me?- -What is he talking about, Remy?- She looked up at him. -It’s nothing…- He assured her, holding her hand. -Oh… Is it? What you did to the Morlocks, is it nothing? How that led to the injuries of both the German blue mutant and the one made of organic steel.- -What did you do to my friends?!- She yelled at him. -He created the Marauders. They attacked your teammates. And all because I asked him to.- Rogue looked up at Gambit, enraged. -Take your hands off me.- -No, mon chéri. I was in debt.- He put his hand on her cheek. -I said take your filthy hands off me, punk! Essex paid ya big time to do your job, and ya did it! Now back off, or so help me, your guts are gonna be hangin’ all over these tunnel walls!- -Let’s go, Sugar Man. Take him with us.- Mr. Sinister smiled. The mutant henchman extended his tongue, ready to grab Gambit’s forearm. However, Rogue turned away from Gambit brusquely, making Sugar Man grab her forearm instead. Without realizing the confusion, Mr. Sinister teleported them all away. -ANNA MARIE, NO!- Remy yelled as his girlfriend vanished in front of his eyes. -NO! NO! NO!- He started walking in circles, enraged. Finally, he fell to his knees, crying. X-Mansion. Wolverine opened the door, where he found a devastated Gambit. -What are you doing here, bub?- The X-Man asked. -Where’s Rogue?- -They took her! They took her and it’s all my fault!- Gambit cried. -Please, X-Men, help me get her back.- Mr. Sinister’s Secret Lab. Rogue was restraint against a wall, unable to set herself free due to the mental blocks Mr. Sinister had on her. Suddenly, an immense figure walked inside the room. -My child, why do you enslave yourself?- He asked her. -Who are you?- She asked him fiercely. -I’ve been called many things over many lifetimes: Elohim, Pushan, Ra, Krishna, Yahweh. I am born of death. I was there to spark and fan the flame of man’s awakening, to spin the wheel of civilization. And when the forest would grow rank and needed clearing for new growth, I was there to set it ablaze. Peace does nothing to test… To increase mutant’s strength. To force them to evolve into the strong. I will help you become strong. And together we will cleanse the earth for the strongest, …- He held his hands out at her, radically changing her look. Her face was now pale, her irises no longer visible and her outfit was modified, now sporting a darker green and white pattern. A cape appeared behind her back. -…Famine.- The other mutant smiled. -After too long a sleep… Deep within my stronghold, once more regenerating, healing… APOCALYPSE LIVES!- Notes *Songs featured in this episode: **Shut Up And Drive - Rihanna Gallery Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0002.png|"You like it, ma cherie?" RogueGoesOut-Sugar.png|"I’ll handle it, sugar." PrehensileTongue-Sugar.png|Sugar Man grabs Rogue's wrist PullingTongue-Sugar.png|"This is even more disgusting than Toad’s…" DodgingHammer-Sugar.png|Rogue dodging Sugar Man's attack PunchingSugarMan-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Sugar Man WeaponsClash-Sugar.png|Gambit fights Sugar Man Gambit_Fighting_SugarMan_Sugar.jpg|Gambit fights Sugar Man Gambit_Sugar.png GambitDown-Sugar.png|Sugar Man makes Gambit trip Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0065.png|Rogue slides over the car hood Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0021.png|"They’re getting away…" PunchingMrSinister-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Mr. Sinister RubyBlast-Sugar.png|"You will not interfere!" StealDilate-Sugar.png|"You steal… I dilate." 287629d4-1028-11e3-b5aa-005056b70bb8.jpg|Gambit unleashes his full deck at Sugar Man TakingRogue-Sugar.png|"ANNA MARIE, NO!" GambitAsksForHelp-Sugar.png|"They took her! They took her and it’s all my fault! Please, X-Men, help me get her back." RogueTurningInto-Sugar.png|"I will help you become strong. And together we will cleanse the earth for the strongest, …" Famine!-Sugar.png|"…Famine." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Age of Apocalypse Arc Category:Sugar Man (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:En Sabah Nur (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1010)/Appearances